Of Mistakes and Regrets
by Annsofly
Summary: Sam Manson sat alone on her bed at 2 am, wondering what life would be like if she hadn't said "yes". Her life as a young adult is messed up in many different ways. She has the man of her dreams, so why does she keep thinking depressing thoughts? *To become a full story later* (Rated T because I'm paranoid).


**One shot:**

**Summary: Sam Manson sat alone on her bed at 2 am, wondering what life would be like if she hadn't said "yes". Her life as a young adult is messed up in many different ways. She has the man of her dreams, so why does she keep thinking depressing thoughts?**

***To become a full story later***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. However, I do own the plot and story line. **

* * *

Sam Manson sat alone on her bed at 2 am, wondering what life would be like if she hadn't said "yes". Would she still be single? Would she have been happy living by herself? _No,_ Sam answered in her mind, _I'm happy with who I've become and with whom I am with. Nothing can change that. Not now, not ever._

With that, the stubborn Goth crossed her arms in silent defiance. Though, her mind only continued to betray her once more. _I could have had a better life. I could have gotten into a University on my own terms. If only I had accepted my parents' offer of buying my way into the prestigious university I was dying to go to. _

Sam sighed, uncrossing her arms in defeat. She never got over having to enroll at the local community college. Once her mind was set on something, there was no way of stopping it. Sure, it came in handy, but there are times where it proves to be more of a curse than a blessing.

_Why did we have to be so stupid? _Sam thought to herself, wallowing in self-pity, a rare sight for the strong young adult. Yet, the simple act acts as a symbol of how much Samantha Manson has changed over the last few years.

"Stupid me," Sam grumbled to herself. Deciding that sleep would be impossible that night, she got up and headed for the kitchen for a cup of camomile tea. Once she reached the kitchen she finished that task at hand and sat in front of a rather large TV in her shared living room.

Isn't this what she wanted? The guy of her dreams, a family that she loves and that loves her just as much in return? _Yes, _Sam thought, _but under different conditions. I was never like that before, so what on earth gave me that brilliant idea in the first place? Geez, I can be so stupid sometimes._

She looked over at the clock, wondering where her husband was. _Wow, that must have been one ghost, _Sam thought to herself, _I just hope he's okay. _With that thought, she took a nervous sip of her favorite tea. _I suppose it wouldn't hurt to watch a little TV while I'm waiting for him. _She shrugged, turning on the news.

"Earlier this evening there was a fire on 34th street. The cause is unknown, though everyone made it out safely thanks to our own town super hero, Danny Phantom," a blonde news anchor informed. Sam simply sighed, knowing this wasn't really news since it happens every other week. Not necessarily the fire part, but the superhero part with Danny Phantom.

All those nights waiting for her hero to return back home safely caused Sam heartache and grief. Though she understood the importance of her spouse's job, she knew she'd never get over her anxiety. Some nights Danny would show up badly wounded, and other nights he'd be alright. Sam wasn't one to worry, but when it came to her family, she would die from her heartache.

"Danny, where are you?" Sam whispered quietly to herself. Even with all the regrets she harvested, she knew that she would always love and care for Danny. Impatience started suffocating the distressed woman, causing her to irritably tap her foot. _He never takes this long, _Sam thought to herself in a vain attempt to soothe her scrambling mind, _or maybe he just got caught up with another ghost on the way back. Yeah, that's probably it._

Finally accepting the lateness of her spouse, Sam went back to her earlier train of thought. Her mistake. Yes, it was a mistake, but it was the reason everything fell into place. It was the reason Danny finally asked her out and eventually asked to marry her. She knew in the back of her mind that Danny always had a thing for her, but her negativity cancelled out that thought, and replace it with a more rational reason.

Sure her and Danny lead a happy life together, but at what cost? Yes, it was her idea to crash Paulina's sweet sixteen party. But, in all fairness, she had no idea that she'd end up drunk alongside her best friends. _That stupid, conniving witch, _Sam bitterly thought in her head, _she tricked us all. _

Luckily, everything eventually turned out alright after that. Though her regrets still drive a blade through her thick skull, she's just happy that it all worked out in her and Danny's favor. _Poor Paulina, _Sam sarcastically thought, _she got stuck with the one guy in this town who can talk way more than she can. _At that, Sam grinned diabatically. Yet she still felt a pang of sympathy for Tucker, and not the Latina, afterall, it was the Latina brat who tricked them all into getting drunk at her party.

Sam sighed, thinking back at her earlier teen years. She felt horrible inside for not being taken away alongside her parents or everyone else outside of Casper High. It was a true miracle that only the students at Casper High School made out alright. But, still, Sam felt bad for everyone else out in the world. They all disappeared; gone.

Looking back at her memories, she recalled a video that started playing in the auditorium when all the students gathered. The lady in the video mentioned something about "being the only ones left on this planet" and "it's up to you to repopulate". That part made her cringe, but she protectively clutched her abdomen as well as she crossed her legs.

"Sam?" a familiar male voice called from behind her, taking the said woman out of her thoughts. The male took a seat right next to Sam, quickly changing back to his human form. "You know it's not your fault, right?"

"I know," Sam whispered.

"Then why do you always do this?" He asked.

"I don't know," Sam looked down, avoiding eye contact with her husband.

"You're strong, Sam. I know for a fact that you are. Even after everything we've been through, you've been my rock. Now I'm ready to return the favor." Danny grinned, putting his hand on his wife's for a brief second before he whisked her up off of her feet and into his sturdy arms.

"Thanks," Sam smiled, gazing into her hero's magnificent blue eyes.

"Yeah, well, I am a hero you know," Danny jokingly replied, earning a playful slap at his chest from Sam. "You just wait and see," He started again, "everything will get a whole lot better soon,"

"How soon?" A mischievous smirk lit up Sam's features.

"Really soon," Danny replied, a similar smirk gracing his features as well.

"Hm..." Sam pondered this for a moment, "I like the sound of that!"

"Good," Danny said, playfully dropping her onto their shared bed. They both grinned at each other, hope and cheeriness sparkling in each of their eyes. They sealed it with a kiss, a strong, powerful, and passionate kiss, igniting their hope.

* * *

**Done! So, what'd you all think? I'm really happy with this one shot, and I hope you are too. Please let me know what you think in the review box! Anyways, I was thinking about writing a story about what Sam was remembering of her past. I'll probably do that once I finish my other two stories. **

**This is my story line/plot, MINE. You shall not steal it or I shall report you, then find you. Do you know what I'll do when I find you? I'll hit you with my demented Rubiks Cube! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**~Annsofly**

**July 28, 2013**

**1:52 pm**


End file.
